


Our Boy

by BetterInFiction



Series: After All [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Canon Compliant, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Oneshot, Sad and Sweet, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-09 01:51:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3231755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BetterInFiction/pseuds/BetterInFiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Do you see him Kushina?<br/>Our boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Boy

Minato could feel the pain radiating as if it was his own. It was all encompassing. He pushed it aside and gained control for the both of them.

For Naruto.

He took them somewhere where it didn’t hurt so much and Naruto didn’t have to listen to the Nine Tailed Fox. It made his head and heart ache to hear the beast crooning its lies. To hear him try to control _his_ child. He looked at his son while he looked around confused. He was almost grown up now.

_Do you see him Kushina?_

_Our boy._

But he couldn’t reminisce for too long. He clearly remembered the workings of his seal. He wasn’t here to catch up.

Things were falling apart outside.

His son needed him.

He had to protect him one last time.

_He reminds me of you…_

_He’s even yelling at me like you used to._

Minato was listening to his son shout, watching tears fall just like they had on the night he was born. He wanted to wipe them away like he had then. An image of a helpless little boy flashed in his mind. Crying for someone to notice him. Crying for his parents.

_For me._

But this wasn't a helpless little boy. This was a teenager, a young man, in pain and not understanding. And Minato couldn't do anything about it. He had caused it. But Naruto was rightfully defensive and he felt so far away. He hadn’t known that he was his father. _Why?_ It was the same question that Naruto was asking.

“Why did you do this to me?”

“Why did you seal the Nine Tails into your own son?”

“Do you know what I went through?”

“Why?”

_Why?_

Every word felt like nail to the heart.

_He’s been through so much but he’s strong, Kushina. I can tell…_

Minato grunted as the fist connected with his diaphragm. He hadn’t noticed him move. He was the Yellow Flash and a teenager got the jump on him.

_Yeah, he’s strong…_

_You would have hit me too…_

He wrapped his arms around his son’s shaking body as a head fell onto his shoulder. He pulled him closer and held him tightly like he did so long ago.

_How many birthdays have I missed?_

Things were different now but exactly the same. He felt that instinct inside to comfort his son because he didn’t understand. But he would soon.

And just like on his very first birthday he was running out of time.

Naruto was pushing him away now and Minato couldn’t help but try and erase the tear tracts with his thumb but Naruto beat him to it, scrubbing furiously at his eyes with his sleeve.

“Am I supposed to be happy or sad?! I don’t even know!” he shouted, pulling at his own blonde hair in frustration. Minato couldn’t help but smile, he acted exactly like Kushina.

“Naruto.”

Blue eyes locked onto his and Minato felt like he could see everything through his son’s eyes. All of his pain and happiness. His will of fire was so strong.

_I’m so proud of you._

_You’ve done everything you could and more._

Naruto was confused, he could see that and he couldn’t blame him. He was explaining about the Masked Man quickly but it was important and he could see that Naruto understood. His face showed his emotions clearly, he could see the gears working in his head just like he used to be able to with Kushina.

A strange feeling was bubbling up in his chest. They were talking, granted it wasn’t a cheery conversation, they were talking about the night of his death after all, but he was here. This was his chance as selfish as that sounded. He never had enough time, but this, this was time and it meant everything to him.

“You’ll get it.” Naruto had tears again and this time Minato was able to wipe them away. “You’ve done so well. I know you can do it.” And he did. He remembered Jiraiya wondering aloud once if he was the child of prophecy, something that the Great Toad Sage had told him. There wasn’t a doubt in his mind that Naruto was that child, he had known it the day of his birth.

“R-really?”

“Of course, I believe in you,” he ruffled his hair. His time was up; he just had enough chakra to redo the seal. Naruto was strong, he could see that so clearly. A strange mix of determination, stubbornness, and will. _Guts._ That’s what Jiraiya-sensei would call it.

_He is our son, after all._

He felt a strong sense of peace of happiness.

_Kushina, I hope you meet him soon._

_I’ll be waiting…_

“Thanks… Dad.”

**Author's Note:**

> There’s going to be at least four more parts I’ve decided.
> 
> Happy Birthday Minato (1/25).


End file.
